Sailor Moon Voltron Primal Task Force
by Crystal Knight
Summary: The Senshi are teleported to the Primal Planet where the legendary Voltron Primal Task Force is hidden!
1. 01 The Mysterious Primal Planet, Part I

Of ages of long ago... to the distant regions of our galaxy lives a  
legend! The legend of 'Voltron Primal Task Force!' All races and  
peoples throughout the galaxy heard of this mighty robot! feared  
by evil and loved by good. Now five teenage girls will travel  
to a distant planet to unravel the legend of... Voltron!  
  
[Sera Tsuki Go Lion Primal Sentai]  
  
Sailor Moon Voltron Primal Task Force  
  
Episode 01: "The Mysterious Primal Planet" (Part One)  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The CrystalKnight)  
Rated: PG  
  
*** Disclaimer ***  
  
Sailor Moon belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, and   
Bandai. Voltron belongs to its original Japanese makers. I  
don't own either of them. Now on to the story!  
  
*** Disclaimer ***  
  
*** Episode One ***  
  
Usagi came running to the Hikawa Shrine! She was running like she  
was frantic about something. However, it was for the opposite  
reasons.  
  
"Minna!"  
  
Usagi shouted as she ran up the steps of the Hikawa shrine.  
  
"What is it Usagi-Chan? You don't have to yell!"  
  
Rei yelled at Usagi.  
  
"I got an invitation!"  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
Usagi showed her invitation. It reads...  
  
"Six months ago, you filed for our contest to be one of five  
girls in space. You will fly via Japan Airlines to Houston, Texas  
to go through six weeks of intense training and then you and  
four others will go into space for two days. One week after  
receiving this letter, you will be flown to Houston, Texas.  
Thanks.  
  
Sincerely,  
N.A.S.A.  
"We got them too!"  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako stated.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
The others replied.  
  
A week later... The five girls were on their way to Houston, Texas.  
Once there their training began. And as soon as it began, it   
was over. And the day arrived for the five girls to go into space.  
  
"Twenty seconds to take off."  
  
The announcer had spoken to the crowd.  
  
The five girls with two veteran astronauts was going with them  
into space.  
  
"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... we have ignition! 4... 3... 2... 1... BLAST OFF!"  
  
The Space Shuttle lifted off of the launch pad and headed for  
space. It only took about a few minutes to get into space and  
once there they began an orbit. The five girls would soon  
experience something that they never felt before.  
  
Elsewhere... on the Mysterious Primal Planet...  
  
"It's time. The Muta Empire has revived after 1,000 years of  
silence. Bring to me Lord Crotonos... five girls that can help  
me rid of the Mutas!"  
  
Princess Eiya commanded Crotonos.  
  
"Yes, your highness! Right away!"  
  
Lord Crotonos answered and fired a beam of light.  
  
On the space shuttle a beam of light shined on the five girls and  
in an instant... they were gone! In moments the five girls were   
Princess Eiya.  
  
"Welcome, chosen ones! I have brought you here to save our planet  
from the evil Muta Empire."  
  
Princess Eiya spoken to the girls.  
  
"Why are we here though?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"The evil Mutas have revived after 1,000 years of sleep. They   
want my planet, because it has lots of precious resources and  
they will try to steal these resources. Most of all... this planet  
has a special lost secret... the secret of the legend of Voltron  
Primal Task Force."  
  
Princess Eiya told the history of her planet in short detail.  
  
"Voltron? A Legend? Primal Task Force?"  
  
The five girls asked.  
  
"Yes. Long ago with the battle with the Mutas... The Supreme form of  
Voltron was broken up into up into seven pieces. The seven pieces  
are hidden on the planet. Each of you will be assigned to a Primal  
Robotic Voltron Task Force member. You will have to search for the  
keys. Rei... your Primal is the Red Raging Tiger... Usagi, yours is  
the Mighty Pink Lion, Minako... yours is the Yellow Leopard, Ami...  
yours is the blue Water Panther... and Makoto... yours is the Quick   
Cheetah... together with your five keys and the master key I have  
here... can form Voltron! Now Lord Crotonos will tell you were  
you five must go to find your keys."  
  
Princess Eiya explained the legend of Voltron Primal Task  
Force to the five girls.  
  
"I am Lord Crotonos. I am head the security of the Castle of   
Primal. Not only that... I know the technology that makes up   
Voltron Primal Task Force. Long ago, our ancestors hid the seven   
powerful cats that is a robot. Each has 1/10 of the power of the   
Voltron Task Force's ultimate form. The first five will be piloted   
by each of you. Rei... to find your key... you will have to go to   
Angora desert. Ami... you must go to the Nagala Islands in the South   
Ocean. Makoto... you must go to the mountains of Ugafore. Minako...   
you must travel to the rainforest of Gugavin. And Usagi... near here   
is the Shrine of the Lion. There you must search for your key!   
Now you all have a job to do!"  
  
Lord Crotonos explained to them about the legend of Voltron  
Primal Task Force.  
  
"Right! We'll do it... for your planet and the universe!"  
  
Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako replied. And then  
transforming into the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
Usagi cried.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
Ami cried.  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
Rei cried.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
Makoto cried.  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
Minako cried.  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako cried in unison.  
  
"Wow! You have powers already? Well... they will help you if a  
crisis arises. Now go!"  
  
Princess Eiya commanded them.  
  
"Right!"  
  
The Sailor Senshi said as they left the Castle of Primal.  
  
Meanwhile... On the Planet of the Mutas. At the Muta Palace...  
  
"We Mutas have revived after 1,000 years of slumber. My son  
Prince Musalor, have you planned an invasion fleet yet?"  
  
King Musalon asked.  
  
"First we must startle the people of the Primal Planet called  
Auigalos."  
  
Prince Musalor replied.  
  
"I have a monster called a Mutabeast. The Mutabeast is a type of  
monster that will serve our interests. This Mutabeast is called  
Mutabeast Trihorns. With his horns, he can cause fires in the  
forests. He can destroy buildings and much more."  
  
The Sorceress Zugar replied.  
  
"Good. Send your Mutabeast. It better work Zugar or I will  
punish you severely!"  
  
King Musalon warned her.  
  
"I understand your majesty."  
  
Zugar replied. Then she launched her Mutabeast.  
  
"I think this plan will sink badly!"  
  
Commander Mulandu put his five cents worth in.  
  
"Oh really? We will see Commander Mulandu. We will see."  
  
Prince Musalor answered him. Then the two clashed.  
Meanwhile... on the Primal Planet...  
  
The Mutabeast crashed landed and was free to begin it's  
destruction. From a distance Princess Eiya watched as the  
Mutabeast began his destruction.  
  
"I hope are new chosen warriors hurry..."  
  
Princess Eiya spoke with great concern.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "The Yellow Leopard"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Voltron Primal Task Force: "Minako begins her  
search for the key that can operate the Yellow Leopard Primal  
Robotic Cat! Then the Mutabeast Trihorns continues his attack!  
Can Minako find her key in time? Find out on the next Sailor  
Moon Primal Task Force!"  
  
This episode was completed on: 04/15/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Voltron Primal Task Force is (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,  
TOEI Company LTD, Bandai, and more... Voltron belongs to it's  
original makers. 


	2. 02 The Yellow Leopard, Part II

Of ages of long ago... to the distant regions of our galaxy lives a  
legend! The legend of 'Voltron Primal Task Force!' All races and  
peoples throughout the galaxy heard of this mighty robot! feared  
by evil and loved by good. Now five teenage girls will travel  
to a distant planet to unravel the legend of... Voltron!  
  
[Sera Tsuki Go Lion Primal Sentai]Sailor Moon Voltron Primal Task Force  
  
Episode 02: "The Yellow Leopard" (Part Two)  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The CrystalKnight)  
Rated: PG  
  
*** Disclaimer ***  
  
Sailor Moon belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, and   
Bandai. Voltron belongs to its original Japanese makers. I  
don't own either of them. Now on to the story!  
  
*** Disclaimer ***  
  
*** Episode Two ***  
  
Princess Eiya stood on the platform of the Castle of Primal. She   
was a beauty. Her hair was very long and shiny. She stood 5' 2"   
tall. Her eyes were green. She was wearing a long flowing pink   
dress that was made of silk. Then an older man with gray hair  
came out because he was concerned for her. He was 6' 1" tall.  
He wore a tuxedo. His eyes were blue. He was the brain behind  
the Castle of Primal.  
  
"Do you think we made the right choice, Crotonos?"  
  
Princess Eiya asked.  
  
"I hope so... If those girls can't do it... then we are doomed."  
  
Lord Crotonos replied.  
  
An older woman came out. She wasn't that old, but anyway she had  
some authority. She was Neiko.  
  
"Now you two come inside before you catch a cold!"  
  
Neiko the nanny commanded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Princess Eiya responded.  
  
"That's better! If you do that again... I'll turn you over my knee  
and spank you!"  
  
Neiko spoke harshly.  
  
"Hey! I am an adult... not a child."  
  
Princess Eiya protested.  
  
"You will always be a child to me. Now let's go inside before  
I freeze to death."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Princess Eiya agreed.  
  
On the Planet of the Mutas...  
  
King Musalon commanded Zugar to appear before him.  
  
"Zugar, you old witch! Appear before me."  
  
King Musalon was ugly. His head had a helmet on that had spikes  
on it that protected him from anyone trying to overthrow him.  
He wore powerful armor. He stood 6' 11" tall. His eyes were  
red.  
  
"Yes sire?"  
  
Replied Zugar. Zugar looked more like an old witch than a   
sorceress. She was just as twisted and evil just as King Musalon.  
She was 5' 3" tall. Her eyes were silver. She wore a brown dress  
that was old and frayed. She finally came to the King of the  
Mutas.  
  
"How is the Mutabeast Trihorns doing?"  
  
King Musalon asked.  
  
"Let's see."  
  
Replied Zugar. She got out her crystal ball and gazed into it.  
And then she answered him.  
  
"He is doing very well. Many buildings were destroyed. He  
has destroyed some trees too."  
  
Zugar answered his question.  
  
"Have Mutabeast Trihorns start attacking the Castle of Primal."  
  
King Musalon suggested.  
  
"Right."  
  
Zugar answered. Then she contacted the Mutabeast through her   
Crystal Ball!  
  
"Stop attacking people and trees! Attack the Castle of Primal!"  
  
Zugar commanded.  
  
"Right!'  
  
Mutabeast Trihorns answered and left for the Castle of Primal.  
  
Meanwhile at the rainforest of Gugavin...  
  
"Oh! I hate rainforests! There are bugs everywhere!"  
  
Sailor Venus spoke to herself. She walked down a narrow path.  
Then she came to an old temple.  
  
"I wonder if the key is in there?"  
  
Sailor Venus asked herself.  
  
"There's only one way to find out."  
  
Sailor Venus replied to herself as she went inside. Sailor Venus  
went inside. Inside there was a main lobby. Then with a doorway  
on each side of the lobby.  
  
"Now which way?"  
  
Sailor Venus asked herself. Then she thought for a moment.  
  
"I choose the right hand doorway."  
  
Sailor Venus told herself.  
  
She entered a doorway. It led down a hallway. Then another   
room was revealed. She entered the doorway to discover  
another room with a key sitting on the pedestal. She  
went up to the key. It said the following:  
  
The Primal Leopard a defender of the Universe!  
  
"Wow! That must be it."  
  
Sailor Venus spoke. Then she grabbed the Key to the Leopard  
Primal. Then the temple started to crumble!  
  
"I better get out of here!"  
  
Sailor Venus replied. She began running outside. Once outside  
and she was clear of the shrine. Princess Eiya called through  
the key!  
  
"Minako, we need you now! We can teleport you! Be still for  
a moment."  
  
Princess Eiya spoke through the key. Then teleporting  
Minako back to the Castle of Primal.  
  
Meanwhile... Mutabeast Trihorns continued his assault on  
the Castle of Primal. Meanwhile... inside...  
  
"Welcome back! Listen. To use the key you just found, you  
need to activate the Primal Portal. When the Primal Portal  
activates, place your key in the slot in the Transportation  
Portal. The Transportation Portal will take you to a small   
vehicle. The small vehicle will take you to your Primal Leopard.  
Do you understand?"  
  
Princess Eiya asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Minako replied.  
  
"Lord Crotonos, activate the Primal Portal!"  
  
Lord Crotonos activated the portal and it came up.  
  
"You are #3! Always use the portal named #3!"  
  
Princess Eiya told her.  
  
"Right."  
  
Sailor Venus replied. Running to Primal Portal #3. Placing her  
Primal Key in the slot. And she grabbed on the bar above her and  
it took her down to her vehicle. Then she got into the Primal  
Leopard and placed her Primal Key into the Leopard.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Primal Force Member Venus spoken to Princess Eiya.  
  
"Now the Primal Leopard will go out automatically and fight the  
Mutabeast Trihorns."  
  
Princess Eiya told Primal Force Member Venus. Meanwhile the  
Primal Leopard activated and headed out to fight the monster.  
  
"Come on Primal Leopard let's rock his world."  
  
Primal Force Member Venus spoken to her new friend the Leopard.  
  
"Roar!"  
  
The Primal Leopard made in response.  
  
"Oh? A Robotic cat? Give me a break!"  
  
The Mutabeast Trihorns mocked the Primal Leopard.  
  
"Let's get him. Let's try this button!"  
  
Metal blades came out and struck Mutabeast! Mutabeast got angry  
and kicked the Primal Leopard and the Primal Leopard hit a  
wall...  
  
Inside the Castle of Primal, Princess Eiya was worried.  
  
"The Primal Leopard is down."  
  
Princess Eiya spoke with concern.  
  
"We cannot use our own energy to revive the Primal Leopard!  
It must get back up on it's own!"  
  
Lord Crotonos replied.  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
"I must get back up!"  
  
Primal Force member Venus spoke to herself.  
  
"I'll destroy you!"  
  
Mutabeast Trihorns spoken as he used his horns to blast the  
Primal Leopard.  
  
"I am in trouble!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "The Raging Tiger"  
  
Next time on Sailor Moon Voltron Primal Task Force: "The Primal  
Leopard continues to struggle! Sailor Mars goes after her key!  
Can she get her key and help the Primal Leopard and her friend  
Minako? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Voltron Primal Task  
Force!"  
  
This episode was completed on 04/16/2003  
Sailor Moon Voltron Primal Task Force is © 2003 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,  
TOEI Company LTD, Bandai, and more... Voltron belongs to it's  
original makers. 


End file.
